The Grim Reaper and Reincarnation
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ketika 2 shinigami harus kehilangan kehidupannya karena menolong cinta mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana dengan masa depan mereka? Bisakah mereka bertemu lagi di masa depan? 6927, D18. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Reaper and Reincarnation**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Pair : 6927, D18 ( chap selanjutnya)**

**Warnings: AU, OCC, Gaje, Aneh, Alur kecepatan atau lambat, Shounen-ai, Typo, Membingungkan, Susah di cerna otak maupun pencernaan(?) jika anda membaca fic ini sambil makan, Dll.**

**A/n : Cerita ini diambil dari salah satu doujin Hetalia, untuk chap-chap selanjutnya mungkin berbeda. **

**+++++++++++++++++~ Please Enjoy For Reading ~++++++++++++++++**

Matahari sedang berada di atas kepala para manusia yang sedang berjalan hilir mudik, kesana-kemari di jalanan kota Namimori. Bersinar dengan teriknya sampai membuat manusia yang ada dalam ruang ber-AC berkeringat dengan deras. Ada beberapa yang bekerja,bermain dan bersantai. Yang bekerja di perkantoran, bergulat dengan kertas kerja yang menumpuk. Ada yang menata rangkaian bunga di toko bunga. Anak-anak tertawa di lapangan sekolah, bermain kejar-kejaran. Ada beberapa orang tua lansia yang bersantai di bawah pohon sambil menikmati makan siang dan melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain, layaknya pedofil. Ah abaikan kata-kata yang terakhir, itu membuat author teringat dengan duo nanas semangka. Dari pada itu lebih baik kita langsung menuju ke tempat yang akan kita gunakan untuk becerita.

Di salah satu rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di kota Namimori itu, lebih tepatnya di pohon yang cukup besar di taman rumah sakit Namimori yang menghadap salah satu ruang perawatan. Duduklah sebuah makhluk, maksudnya manusia. Ah, bukan seorang manusia hanya saja fisiknya terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kecuali sabit berganggang panjang yang ia bawa. Tidak mungkinkan seorang manusia biasa membawa sabit kemana-kemana, di kira gila nanti.

Manusia itu menggunakan kemeja, dasi, dan celana panjang hitam, menggunakan sepatu boots kelabu setinggi lutut, dan jubah hitam panjang. Tudung jubahnya di turunkan menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan-manis. Rambut coklat jabriknya bergerak perlahan mengikuti gerak angin, mata coklat lembutnya menatap pada pasien yang sedang berbicara sesuatu yang ada di majalah dengan seorang gadis di dalam ruang pasiennya.

" Bolos kerja lagi, hnn.. Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Ujar seseorang dari puncak pohon. " Hie.. Hibari-san aku tidak membolos. Lihat jiwa orang itu, jiwanya sudah transparan." Ujar Tsuna sambil menunjuk pasien yang telah selesai berbicara dengan gadis tadi dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan bersemangat. Hibari turun ke bawah dan berdiri di sebelah Tsuna. Hibari menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Tsuna hanya saja kemejanya berwarna merah tua.

Tangan pucat Hibari membuka buku tebal yang bersampul hardcover berwarna coklat tua. " Hnn.. Kamu benar. Rokudo Mukuro, umur 15 tahun." Hibari diam sesaat. " Memang ada ya, orang tua yang memberikan nama untuk anaknya yang artinya mayat? Aneh..." Lanjut Hibari. Dilihatnya pasien itu sudah sendirian, gadis yang tadi sudah meninggalakan ruangan itu. Pasien itu memakai baju putih khusus pasien rumah sakit, rambutnya berwarna biru tua dengan model rambut nanas tanpa poni, dan matanya heterochrome yang berwarna merah dan biru tua. Ke dua mata itu menatap Hibari dan Tsuna dengan bersemangat.

" Apakah kalian malaikat?" Tanya pasien itu sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan membuka jendela yang memisahkan mereka. " Dia bisa melihat kita. Hidupnya tidak lama lagi." Ujar Hibari. " Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menatap mata hitam Hibari. " Mana aku tahu. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau kembali pada tugasku." Ujar Hibari dengan datar sambil memakai tudung kepalanya dan terbang pergi.

Tsuna menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Hibari, sudah biasa ia mendengar jawaban seperti itu darinya. Tsuna mengambil sabitnya dan terbang mendekati pasien yang menunggunya. " Kau salah, aku bukan malaikat. Aku adalah grim reaper. Maaf jika ini menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan mening–.."

" Ah.. Jadi aku akan meninggal." Potong si pasien dengan tampang bosan. " Apakah kau tak terkejut?" Tanya Tsuna dengan wajah cengo. " Tidak. Dari dulu tubuhku sudah lemah. Jadi aku tak akan hidup lama. Dan sepertinya kau yang terkejut bukan aku." Jawab si pasien. Tsuna hanya diam, tak bisa mengomentari perkataan si pasien. " Hey, Grim Reaper-kun," Tsuna menoleh ke arah si pasien dan menatapnya heran. " Siapa namamu?" Tanya si pasien. " T- Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada." Jawab Tsuna. " Salam kenal Tsunayoshi-kun. Namaku Rokudo Mukuro." Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan pasien nanas-aneh, bernama Mukuro.

Keesokan harinya Tsuna melihat Mukuro sedang berjalan di koridor sambil mendorong tempat infus, jarum infus menancap di tangan kiri. Tsuna menghampirinya, " Hey Mukuro. Kau sedang berlatih berjalan?" Mukuro menoleh dan langsung tersenyum melihat Tsuna. " Hai, Tsunayoshi-kun. Hnn.. Kamu bisa mengatakan ini terapi. Paling tidak aku ingin bisa berjalan sendiri ke toilet." Ujar Mukuro. " Kau tau, kau terlihat memaksakan dirimu. Jangan paksakan dirimu Mukuro." Nasehat Tsuna. " Aku tau. Tapi aku manusia. Ketika aku akan mati, aku tak bisa duduk bersantai sambil menunggu kematian itu." Balas Mukuro. " Hmnn.." Tanggap Tsuna. ' Manusia memang aneh.' Pikir Tsuna.

" Mukuro onii-sama." Panggil seorang gadis yang kemarin berada di kamar pasien Mukuro. Warna dan model rambutnya sama dengan Mukuro dan matanya berwarna ungu tua sedangkan mata kanannya tertutup eyepatch bergambar tengkorak. Tsuna yang mendengar suara orang lain langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Mukuro. Mukuro memandanginya dengan bingung sesaat, lalu menatap orang yang di depannya. " Bagaimana terapimu, Mukuro onii-sama?" Tanya adik Mukuro. " Umm.. Terapiku berjalan dengan baik, my dear Chrome." Jawab Mukuro. " Senang mendengarnya Mukuro onii-sama." Ujar Chrome dengan tersenyum lembut. ' Ah, itu adik Mukuro. Cantik juga, dan aku lupa hanya orang yang akan meninggal yang dapat melihatku.' Pikir Tsuna.

Keesokan harinya lagi Tsuna melihat Mukuro sedang berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Tsuna menghampirinya dan langsung menyodorkan setangkai semanggi, berdaun 4 dengan warna yang berbeda. " Itu untukmu." Ujar Tsuna. " Wah, daun semanggi. Warnanya berbeda-beda lagi. Terima kasih Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku akan menjaganya." Ujar Mukuro dengan tersenyum cerah.

" Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia Mukuro?" Tanya Tsuna. " Ah, benarkah? Mungkin karena terapiku sudah selesai. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bahagia Tsunayoshi-kun. Ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Mukuro dengan khawatir. " Patah hati? Mungkin." Jawab Tsuna dengan raut wajah sedih dan senyum pahit terukir di wajahnya. " Hoo.. Jadi grim reaper tidak bisa patah hati?" Tanya Mukuro. " Yaaa, mungkin karena orang lain tidak bisa melihatku. Sudahlah itu tak penting." Ujar Tsuna. " Ak.. Aku bisa melihatmu." Balas Mukuro dengan sedikit semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Tsuna tertegun sesaat mendengar jawaban Mukuro. " Pfftt.. Ya, aku tahu itu Mukuro." Ujar Tsuna sambil menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Mukuro. Beberapa detik kemudian Tsuna tak dapat menahan tawanya dan meledaklah tawanya. Wajah Mukuro memerah malu karena di tertawakan Tsuna, " Jangan menertawaiku!" Teriak Mukuro. Chrome yang pada saat itu sedang melintas taman langsung memasang wajah bingung. Karenanya kakaknya marah-marah sendiri.

Esoknya Tsuna datang lagi, di lihatnya Mukuro sedang berbaring di kasur wajahnya memerah karena sakit dan nafasnya pendek-pendek. " Hai Tsunayoshi-kun, kau datang lagi. Maafnya, aku sedang sedikit sakit. Jadi hari ini aku tak bisa kemana-mana." Ujar Mukuro. " Kemaren kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Kenapa sekarang kau sakit?" Ucap Tsuna tanpa sadar. " Ahaha.. Entahlah, besok aku akan sembuh. Semoga saja besok cuaca cerah, dan kita akan berjalan-jalan lagi di taman. Aku berjanji" Ujar Mukuro.

Esok harinya Tsuna datang lagi bersama Hibari. Dilihatnya Mukuro terbaring di kasur, ia menggunakan peralatan bantuan pernafasan yang menutupi hidup dan mulutnya, dan di sekitarnya banyak orang yang tak lain adalah dokter, suster, dan Chrome-adiknya. " Tinggal beberapa menit lagi." Ujar Hibari. " Benarkah?" Tanya Tsuna sambil berbalik dan menatap Mukuro. " Aku akan mengambil jiwanya. Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini." Ujar Tsuna dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan suaranya bergetar. " Dan katakan bahwa bukan aku yang akan mengambil jiwanya." Lanjut Tsuna dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi pucatnya. " Apa maksudmu, Sa– " . " Aku adalah grim reaper." Potong Tsuna sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Mukuro.

" Tsu... na.. Kau... datang.. lagi.." Panggil Mukuro dengan terputus-putus. " Aku senang... Aku bisa... melihatmu untuk tera..." Tangan Mukuro mengambil sesuatu yang ada di kantungnya, lalu menaruhnya ke atas kasur.

" Mukuro-san, tolong bertahan." " Onii-sama tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku,Ken dan Chikusa." Suara dokter dan Chrome terdengar bersahut-sahutan

" Aku.. Aku selalu.. mencintaimu... Ti.. Amo... Grazie..."

BEEP...-

" Tidak. Mukuro, bangun!" " Onii-sama! Onii-sama!"

" Kau tahu Mukuro kau sudah pernah mengatakannya." Ujar Tsuna dengan air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

Beberapa menit atau jam, entahlah Tsuna tak menghitung waktu yang dia habiskan dengan berdiri memandangi kasur yang tadinya ada Mukuro terbaring di sana. Pintu ruangan terbuka, yang membukanya adalah Chrome. Gadis itu berjalan masuk dan berhenti di depan kasur. " Hai, teman khayalan Mukuro onii-sama. Entah kau mendengarku atau tidak, tapi biarkan aku berbicara padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan..." Chrome mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. " Aku tak pernah melihat Mukuro onii-sama senang berada di sekeliling orang, selama hidupku. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menemani onii-sama sampai ajal menjemputnya. Jika kau mencintai onii-sama sama dengan dia mencintai kamu. Tolong, ambilah daun semanggi ini. Aku tak akan mendengar jawabanmu dan aku tak akan kembali lagi ke ruangan ini." Ujar Chrome lalu ia menaruh daun semanggi yang sudah terbungkus plastik bening dengan rapi.

Ia tersenyum lembut lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum ia menutup pintunya, angin berhembus cukup kencang dari jendela. Ia menutup matanya agar terhindar dari kotoran debu yang masuk. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya lagi di lihatnya daun semanggi itu telah hilang. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. Kemudian menutup pintunya dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu dengan tenang.

" Yang akan mati selanjutnya, Dino Cavallone, umur 22 tahun." Ujar Hibari sambil duduk bersila di atas tiang listrik. Kalau saja dia terlihat pasti warga kota sudah ribut, di kiranya Hibari mau bunuh diri mungkin. " Ah, ini tidak menyenangkan! Aku harus menunggu selama sebulan untuk mengambil jiwanya." Lanjut Hibari sambil menguap.

Di saat yang bersamaan ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan dekat tiang listrik itu. " Aku melihat malaikat!" Ujar orang itu dengan semangat dan mata yang berkilau-kilau kesenangan melihat Hibari di atas tiang listrik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**########################### ~ TBC ~ ###########################**

A/n:

Akhirnya saya bisa membuat cerita lagi. Setelah sekian lama rintangan yang hadir. Dari mulai tugas numpuk untuk naikin nilai yang anjlok, ujian kenaikan kelas, dan di suruh buat 2 cerita tanpa unsur yaoi maupun shounen-ai. Semua itu terasa seperti neraka. Selama sebulan lebih kayak gitu lagi, lebih dari sebuah neraka. Tapi surga..*PLAK! Maaf saya salah.

Oke, lupakan bulan kemaren dan ucapkan selamat datang pada liburan! Hahaha, akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang saya bebas. Untuk merayakannya mari kita membuat fic, membaca buku, dan menonton anime. Dan saya gag kecewa belajar pagi siang malam. Karena nilai rapot saya cukup memuaskan, tapi rankingnya sumpah nyesek. Kenapa saya gag bisa 5 besar. Padahal tinggal sedikit aja, ranking 6 loe nyesek banget.

Oke, maafkan saya karena menulis curhatan gaje di author note.

Dan untuk chap ini D18 nya sangat sedikit, chap ini 6927 dulu. Chap selanjutnya D18. Dan judulnya gag cocok sama isi ceritanya. Saya paling gag bisa sama judul. Ah dan saya punya fic multi chap yang lain judulnya Blue Angel *bukan bermaksud untuk promosi!, maaf belum bisa melanjutkan, karena kekurangan ide. Secara buatnya aja waktu selesai garap ujian, jadi keputus-putus. Maafkan saya. Yaa, saya yakin juga gag ada yang nungguin cerita selanjutnya. Kalau ini saya sudah buat kelanjutannya.

Jadi bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Alur kecepatan kah atau mungkin kelambatan? Ada typo? Menurut para readers gimana? Ada yang mau nentuin cara mati Dino? Atau Dino nya mau hidup saja?

Saran, komentar,kritik, diterima di review. Flame di perbolehkan asalkan tidak menyangkut karena tidak suka authornya atau ceritanya. Dan cerita ini akan di lanjutkan jika ada beberapa review, kalau tidak ada. Ya terpaksa tidak di lanjutkan.

**Oke readers, review and RnR, please?**

**Karena review anda sangat berarti dan membuat semangat author!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Reaper and Reincarnation**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Pair : D18 **

**Warnings: AU, OCC, Gaje, Aneh, Alur kecepatan, Shounen-ai, Typo, Membingungkan, Susah di cerna otak maupun pencernaan(?) jika anda membaca fic ini sambil makan, Dll.**

**+++~ Please Enjoy For Reading ~+++**

" Sialan! Bulan ini target jiwanya banyak banget." Umpat Hibari sambil memandang kertas yang di pegangnya. ' Target bulan ini 100 jiwa. Dan aku hanya punya 99. Tinggal satu lagi.' Hitung Hibari dalam hati. " Jika target bulan ini tidak kamu cukupi. Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka." Kata-kata Alaude tergiang-giang di kepala Hibari. Hibari bergidik mengingat ekspresi wajah Alaude saat mengatakan kata-kata itu. ' Dino.. Aku akan mengambil jiwamu. Apapun keadaannya aku akan tetap mengambil jiwamu.' Hibari beranjak dari atas tiang listrik dan mulai terbang turun. ' Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang mengurus herbivora lain yang akan mati. Mungkin tak apa aku membantunya mengumpulkan jiwa, untuk melengkapi yang kurang.' Hibari berjalan-terbang dengan gontai tanpa melihat ke depan.

" Kenapa kamu bermuka murung? Kamu ingin aku memberikan kata-kata yang membuatmu bahagia?" Ujar manusia dengan rambut pirang dan mata hazel sambil merentangkan ke dua tangannya dan tersenyum kelewatan ceria. Tubuhnya di kelilingi kilau-kilau berwarna putih. Hibari terkejut dan langsung menjatuhkan kertas yang di pegangnya. " What the hell! Dasar herbivora aneh, kau bisa melihatku?" Ujar Hibari dengat raut wajah marah dan setengah teriak.

" Ah, apakah buruk aku melihatmu? Maafkan aku." Ujar Dino sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. " Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku, herbivora!" Ujar Hibari. " Tidak usah khawatir. Kamu memang tidak terlihat sama dengan manusia normal. Kau malaikatkan?" Tanya Dino sambil tersenyum cerah.

" Apakah kalian malaikat?" Kata-kata Mukuro terlintas sesaat di pikiran Hibari. " A.. Aku.." Ucap Hibari dengan tersendat. " Aku sebagian dari malaikat. Aku tersanjung dengan kecerdasanmu herbivora." Ujar Hibari dengan kaku. " Aku akan ada di sekitarmu selama satu bulan. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu barang tapi aku akan memberikan keberuntungan bulan ini." Lanjut Hibari. " Jadi kau beneran malaikat!" Ujar Dino dengan semangat dan tentu saja dengan kilau-kilauan aneh di sekitarnya. ' Dia berbicara sendiri..' Pikir seseorang yang sedang melintas di dekat Dino dan Hibari.

' Ah, herbivora aneh..' Pikir Hibari. ' Selama satu bulan aku bersamanya..' Batin Dino dengan tetap menatap Hibari dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat kesenangan. Hibari melihat kesekelilingnya. ' Oh, bagus.' Batin Hibari. " Sebaiknya kau lihat sekelilingimu, herbivora." Ujar Hibari dengan sedikit kesal. Walaupun ia tak terlihat, tapi tetap saja dia tak suka dengan berkumpul atau berkelompok layaknya herbivora. " Hmnn.." Tanggap Dino.

Suara-suara di sekeliling Hibari dan Dino adalah " Dia berbicara sendiri." Dan " Menyeramkan".

" Siapa yang bisa menjawab soal ini?" Tanya Dino sambil memegang buku bahasa italia. " Saya bisa!" Ujar beberapa murid, sambil mengangkat salah satu tangan. ' Jadi dia guru bahasa italia di SMA.' Pikir Hibari sambil bersandar pada dinding kelas. Dino menoleh dan melihat Hibari yang bersandar pada dinding, lalu mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada Hibari. Jantung Hibari seakan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat Dino. ' Dia akan mati bulan ini kan?' Batin Hibari.

Selama beberapa jam Hibari mengamati Dino. Dan berkali-kali Dino membuat jantung Hibari berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahnya memerah sedikit.

" Apa kalian tahu apa bahasa italianya i love you?" Tanya Dino sambil memberesi buku-bukunya. Para murid yang tadi juga sedang berkemas-kemas, terdiam sesaat lalu menjawab " Tidak". Dino menghela nafas lalu mengambil tasnya, " Itu untuk PR kalian. Minggu depan kita bahas. Pelajaran hari ini selesai, selamat siang anak-anak." Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Dino bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Para murid membalas ucapan Dino lalu mulai keluar dengan teratur.

" ... Ya.. Kyoya.." Hibari tersentak dan langsung sadar dari lamunannya, lalu ia menoleh ke Dino. " A.. Apa herbivora?" Tanya Hibari dengan terpatah-patah. Dino menatap dalam mata Hibari. Wajah Hibari memerah di lihat Dino seperti itu di tambah jarak wajah Hibari dan Dino hanya 5 cm. " Ayo kita pulang, Kyoya." Ujar Dino dengan tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Hibari. Wajah Hibari semakin memerah dan dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat Dino. Oke, mari kita biarkan mereka bermesraan tanpa gangguan.

3 minggu telah berlalu, bisa di bilang 1 bulan telah berlalu. Sudah waktunya Hibari mengambil jiwa Dino. Saat ini kita mengambil setting malam hari sebelum genabnya 1 bulan.

Dino dan Hibari sedang berjalan berdampingan. Suasana sunyi malam hari, dan angin malam berhembus, menemani ke dua insan ini. " Kyoya, kau suka hamburger?" Tanya Dino memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Hibari hanya diam dan sedikit ngiler mendengar pertanyaan Dino, Hibari memang suka Hamburger dan makanan Jepang. Beberapa menit kemudian perut Hibari berbunyi, meraung meminta makanan. Wajah Hibari memerah malu karena Dino tertawa mendengar suara raungan perutnya. " Hahaha.. Sepertinya kau lapar Kyoya. Nanti aku akan membuatkan hamburger untukmu." Hibari mengangguk dengan malu-malu dan wajah memerah. Dalam hati Hibari, ia sangat senang di buatkan makanan kesukaannya.

Di apartement Dino.

" Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ujar Hibari malu-malu. " Hahaha.. Sama-sama Kyoya. Ah, aku sangat kenyang." Jawab Dino. Hibari melihat ruang apartement Dino. Apertemen itu bagus, rapi, bersih, dan nyaman. " Kau sendirian di sini herbivora? Tak bersama keluarga?" Tanya Hibari. " Ya, aku sendirian. Aku anak tunggal, dan orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan waktu aku SMP." Jawab Dino. " Ehn.. Maaf." Ujar Hibari pelan, berharap Dino tak mendengarnya. " Kenapa harus minta maaf? Lagian aku juga tak kesepian, karena ada kamu di sisiku." Ujar Dino, dan ternyata Dino mendengarkan permintaan maaf Hibari.

Wajah Hibari sedikit memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat mendengar ucapan Dino. " Kan hanya sebulan, tak lebih." Ujar Hibari. " Siapa sih yang tidak senang di temani dengan orang yang di cintainya selama sebulan? Aku sangat senang malah." Ujar Dino sambil menyenderkan badannya ke tepi ranjang dan matanya mulai menutup. ' Orang yang di cintai? Siapa? Aku?' Pikir Hibari, wajahnya semakin memerah dan tubuhnya kaku. " Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ah, aku sudah mengantuk. Kau boleh pakai kasur, kalau kau mau. Selamat malam." Ujar Dino sambil mengantuk dan pada akhirnya tertidur. ' Cinta pada pandangan pertama?'

Bepp... Beppp...

Dino terbangun mendengar suara hpnya yang berbunyi. Dino mengambil hpnya sambil mengucek matanya. Di lihatnya di situ adalah tanda alaram, Dino hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu. " Kyoya?"

" Sialan! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti herbivora!" Ujar Hibari dengan frustasi. " Hibari Kyoya!" Panggil-teriak Giotto. Hibari menoleh dan melihat wajah Giotto yang panik, " Ada apa?" Tanya Hibari. " Tsunayoshi! Dia membuang sabitnya!" Ujar Giotto. " Tsunayoshi.." Gumam Hibari dengan wajah khawatir.

Peraturan Grim Reaper:

Grim reaper tidak akan melibat atau memasuki masalah manusia.

Grim reaper tidak akan menyelamatkan manusia yang masih hidup.

Grim reaper tidak akan membuang atau menghapus sabitnya.

" Tunggu, Tsunayoshi!" Teriak Hibari sambil mendekati Tsuna yang tubuhnya sudah mulai transparan. " Hibari-san.." Gumam Tsuna. " Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Hibari sambil mengguncang pundak Tsuna. " Maafkan aku Hibari-san. Aku sudah hidup sangat lama. Dan walaupun aku hidup 1000 tahun lagi, aku tak akan bertemu dengan dia. Aku sangat mencintai Mukuro, Hibari-san." Ujar Tsuna dengan sedikit air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. " Tapi kita tak bisa lahir dan ber-reinkarnasi. Kau membuang kehidupanmu, kau menyia-yiakan kehidupanmu saja, herbivora! Kamu akan menghilang dari dunia ini, kamu akan menghilang tanpa bekas." Ujar Hibari dengan sedikit membentak Tsuna.

" Aku senang... Aku bisa hidup dan bisa melihat Hibari-san untuk terakhir kalinya." Ujar Tsuna sambil memeluk Hibari. " Kita akan.. bertemu lagi suatu hari, Hibari-san. Kita akan menjadi teman dan partner kerja lagi." Ucap Tsuna untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang. " Ya.. Selamat tinggal Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Gumam Hibari pelan.

' Hnm.. Hari ini aku tak melihat wajah Kyoya dari tadi.' Batin Dino sambil mendekap kantong kertas belanjanya. ' Aku yakin sekarang ia sudah lapar. Apa aku tunggu di rumah sambil memasakan ia makanan ya?'

" Ah, Mr. Dino..." Gumam Haru saat melihat Dino di seberang jalan. Haru melihat kesampingnya dan menemukan salah satu belanjaan Dino terjatuh. ' Aku akan mengembalikannya.' Batin Haru sambil mengambil barang yang terjatuh itu. " Mr. Dino, kau menja..." Perkataan Haru terpotong karena dari arah kanan melajulah sebuah truk dengan cepat, di lihat supirnya mengantuk.

Dino segera berbalik, dan langsung memasang wajah horor. Ketika salah satu muridnya di antara hidup dan mati. " AWAS!" Dengan cepat Dino berlari ke arah Haru dan mendorongnya ke belakang. ' Aku ingin melihat wajahmu sekali lagi... Aku ingin lihat untuk terakhir kalinya... Kyoya..' Batin Dino. Sebuah sabit jatuh-dijatuhkan pemiliknya.

" KAU HARUS HIDUP, DINO!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakkan Hibari, Dino di tendang Hibari hingga jatuh ke belakang di sebelah Haru. Dan juga sang supir truk langsung terkejut, bangun dan mengerem di saat yang bersamaan. Para pejalan kaki langsung berjalan ke arah Haru dan Dino untuk membantu. " Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" Mata Haru berkaca-kaca, dan diam di tempat-shock. Para orang tua mulai menenangkan Haru.

Dino berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hibari yang berdiri di depan truk. " Terima kasih, Kyoya. Kau menye- Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu Kyoya? Kenapa tubuhmu mulai transparan?" Tubuh Hibari mulai transparan, " Maafkan aku Dino. Aku telah membohongimu. Aku bukan malaikat. Aku adalah Grim reaper, Dino." Ujar Hibari dengan menggeleng perlahan. " Sebenarnya aku mengincar jiwamu. Dan kau seharusnya mati saat ini." Lanjut Hibari. " Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kenapa kau mulai menghilang? KENAPA?" Teriak Dino. " DIAM! BIARKAN SEPERTI INI! Bergembiralah aku memperpanjang hidupmu." Balas Hibari dengan berteriak juga.

" Dengar Dino," Ujar Hibari dengan menaruh tangannya yang transparan di dada sebelah kiri-diatas jantung- Dino. " Kau akan mempunyai istri yang cantik, 3 anak, 6 cucu, dan 12 cicit." Hibari mengambil nafas perlahan, tubuhnya sudah sangat transparan, dan di sisi matanya ada air mata yang menggenang " Dan ini permintaan kekanakanku, tapi tolong ingat nama ini : Mukuro dan Tsunayoshi. Beri kedua nama ini pada keluargamu di masa depan." Ujar Hibari.

" Kenapa kau mengatakan ini? Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti.." Gumam Dino pada Hibari. " Aku, Hibari Kyoya, telah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada manusia yaitu kamu. Jangan sia-siakan kehidupanmu yang telah ku perpanjang. Dan untuk PR mu aku telah mengerjakannya, artinya Ti Amo. Nee, ti amo, Dino." Dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Hibari, dan sebuah senyum lembut tertoreh di wajahnya, Hibari benar-benar menghilang di hadapan Dino. Menyisahkan daun semanggi yang jatuh di hadapan Dino. Dino mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya, " Ini belum ada satu bulan, Kyoya."

~.~

" Kakek, ceritakan kami cerita. Cerita yang menyenangkan!" Ujar anak cucu Dino dengan semangat. Mata coklatnya senantiasa melihat Dino dan rambut coklat jabriknya bergerak perlahan karena saking semangatnya. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri seorang anak dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru metalik, dan di kirinya berdiri anak dengan rambut bermodel rambut nanas tanpa poni dan bermata biru. " Baiklah Tsuna... Aku akan menceritakan tentang seseorang yang aku temui dulu. Tentang seorang malaikat yang menyelamatkan hidupku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**### ~ TBC ~ ###**

A/n:

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini. Kali ini saya jamin alurnya kecepatan lagi, secara saya kurang mengusai alur-aluran. Kadang bikin kecepetan, kadang kelamaan. Ya, sudahlah, * ngerasa de javu. Oh ya, ya gag tau cicit itu apa # pasti dah pada tau, cicit itu anak dari cucu gitu loh. Jadi gini, nenek kamu ngelahirin mama kamu, mama kamu ngelahirin kamu. Nah kamu itu cucu bagi nenekmu, trus nanti kamu ngelahirin anakmu, nah itu cicit bagi nenek kamu dan cucu bagi mama kamu. Halah pokoke ngono ah,*plak. Dan maklumilah ke-ooc an Hibari dan Dino, ya kan waktu jaman dulunya.

Ya sudah gag usah banyak ngomong. Saran, komentar,kritik, diterima di review. Flame di perbolehkan asalkan tidak menyangkut karena tidak suka authornya atau ceritanya. Dan cerita ini akan di lanjutkan jika ada beberapa review, kalau tidak ada. Ya terpaksa tidak di lanjutkan.

**Oke readers, review and RnR, please?**

**Karena review anda sangat berarti dan membuat semangat author!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
